


Blackstone's Ratio, Redefined

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: "The law holds it better that ten guilty persons escape, than that one innocent party suffer."—Sir William Blackstone, 1765





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 drabble challenge 372: doubt. Related to the events in the ep "The Committee."

I believe in our justice system. Criminals should get their day in court, convicted only when found guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. "Better that ten guilty persons escape than that one innocent suffer"—I believe that.

In theory, at least. 

In practice, though, the system has become warped, twisted around so that the guilty escape but the innocents still suffer. Reasonable doubt? I guess 'reasonable' depends on where you're standing.

Me? I stand for _real_ justice. And I know there are others who feel the same way I do. 

"Hey, Knight? It's Fargo. I have a proposition for you. Interested?"


End file.
